


New vocabulary

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, He is a very perspective boy, He was just trying to answer a question ok?, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Kid Thor, Loki is adorable, Teacher eir, When he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Eir was teaching her students new vocabulary in front of the school inspector. And Little Loki was just being a good boy answering questions...





	New vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the new crack!

Little Loki sat silently at the back of the class, along with his fellow students, when school inspector Amora entered the class.

 His teacher Eir began discussing vocabulary. She asked the class to use the word "fascinate" in a sentence.

Sif raised her hand and said, “I went to the beach yesterday, and the sea was fascinating.” The teacher replied, “Good attempt, Sif, but I want ‘fascinate’, not fascinating".

Thor waved his hand and stated, “We visited Grandpa's farm yesterday and I was fascinated.” Eir shook her head. “The word is ‘fascinate’, but good try.”

 Loki waved his hand wildly at the teacher. "Miss Amora has worn a new 10-button shirt today, but her boobies are too big that she can only fasten-eight.”

Little Loki couldn’t understand why he had to write “I’m not a naughty boy” fifty times that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my oblivious little fluff baby!


End file.
